Thunder
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: Yumi has to leave France. Ulrich writes a song for her. summary sucks but good story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I've had this written in a spiral for almost a year now and I'm just getting to posting it. This is another Yumi/Ulrich fic. This is the summer before their junior year of high school about a week before school starts. **

_Hiroki's POV_

I'm sitting in my living room watching my big sister, Yumi, and her best friend/boyfriend (of 2 months I think…) Ulrich Stern sitting on the front porch. Ulrich has his acoustic guitar and I think they're writing a song, because the window is open and I can her the guitar with Yumi humming along. It's kinda slow so I have a feeling he's writing it for her. Oh, it just suddenly started thundering and pouring rain. That's weird.

"It always rains and thunders whenever something important happens to us doesn't it Ulrich?" that's Yumi. She always talks with a softer tone whenever she's alone with Ulrich. She doesn't sound very Yumi-ish at all.

_Yumi's flashback, no ones POV_

The gang just finished the last day, which was half-a-day, of their sophomore year and completely destroyed Xana, recovered Franz Hopper and got William back. Now Jeremie is walking Aelita to the hermitage with her father, Odd and William are walking ahead of Ulrich and Yumi and all of the sudden it starts storming. Everyone stops walking, then,

"COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF THE RAIN!" Odd yells, but seeing William whose frozen in place, follows his gaze to behind him and gapes because now, right in front of him, is Ulrich and Yumi kissing in the middle of a thunderstorm.

_End flashback, Ulrich's POV_

"It does, doesn't it? Hey! That gives me an idea!" I exclaim. I start to play my guitar then after a while I start to sing,

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. _

_Do you know your unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder _

_And I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors,_

_I don't ever wanna love another, _

_You'll always be my thunder so bring on the rain, _

_And bring on the thunder." _

"Ulrich that was awesome! But, why'd you put was?" Yumi asked me and I really, really, really didn't want to answer her.

"Yumes, for one; summers over and two; I know your leaving for Japan the day before school starts. I heard you asking Aelita how to tell me." I finish the last part in a rush and Yumi starts crying, something she has only done once since I've known her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! My dad's new job is there and I," she hesitates, "I don't think we'll be able to keep in contact because we'll be moving around a lot and the new company doesn't like cells or e-mail. I tried to get my dad to let me board at

Kadic but even after three weeks of begging from me, mom, and Hiroki he still refused!"

By now she's burying her face in my neck.

"It's o.k Yumes I'll make sure we see each other again. But you have to promise me that no-matter what you'll never forget any one of us. Got it?"

"Mmhmm, it's not like I could even if I wanted to, not like I want to, but we've done so much together."

"Yeah."

And after that she wrote down the lyrics, no words exchanged between us and we just sat there, her in my arms for the rest of the night and I thought I heard, from inside the house Mrs. Ishyama's voice say "Such a shame to tare that apart, don't you think Hiroki?"

And that was it.

* * *

more chapters to come! OH! and i do not own code lyoko or thunder, Ulrich doesn't own it either but boys like girls do! buh-bye


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! so sorry!!!! read my profile and you'll know why it took me so long to update! again soooo sooorryyyy!!! **

**ok this is four days after last chapter. Yumi's p.o.v. and the standard disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THUNDER (that awsomeness goes to Boys Like Girls!) OR CODE: LYOKO! **

* * *

We're standing at the airport now, I've already said goodbye to everybody except Ulrich. Everyone takes a step back, while Ulrich takes a step forward. I'm trying seriously hard not to cry. He kisses me for a second, then hands me one kinda big box and whispers in my ear,

"Don't worry, and when you get on the plane read this." and he puts a note on the box and leans back.

"Goodbye Ulrich." is the only thing I can think to say but then,

"Don't say goodbye because goodbye means forgetting and we don't want to forget."(1) the intercom says our plane is boarding.

"Go. I promise we'll see each other again. I-I love you" he whisper's the last part, but I still catch it and, while my brother is pulling me I mouth "I love you too!" and by the way he smiled I knew he understood me. We may have broken up, but it's kinda ok because you can't date someone you won't see or talk to in years. So as I'm looking out the airplane window I smile a bit because I still love him and he still loves me no matter if we don't talk or can't see each other and that's enough for me now.

* * *

My mom and Hiroki are in front of me while my dad is across the aisle. I have no clue why, but I'm kinda glad because I just want to have a nice peaceful flight without my parents or brother bugging me. But now someone plops down next to me.

"UGH! I don't want to go to Japan!" the girl exclaims.

I get a good look at her now, bright blue eyes and blonde hair in a single braid thrown over her shoulder. Sighing I say,

"Neither do I. My dad got a new job." She also looks around my age.

"My mom got a job for some company, I don't know Uhh.. Yasuo & son I think."

"That's where my dad's job is. My names Yumi Ishiyama by the way."

"Aimee Clemence. And that's really cool," she pauses then, "Hey what's in the box?"

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"Open it!"

"Alright…"

So I open the note first and, unconsciously, read it aloud.

"Dear Yumes, I know you love this thing even though you don't admit and, really, today would be our two month anniversary of two things. You know what they are (I hope!) and just to let you know, Odd, Theo, William and I are starting a band called "Xanafied" like it? I hope you do. Our first song is going to be "Thunder" once I finish it. I really don't want to stop writing but yeah…. Don't worry, we'll all see each other again. I promise.

I love you, Ulrich"

By now the tears are flowing freely and Aimee looks really sad, I guess.

"Who is he?"

"My best friend and EX-boyfriend of two months. It's only ex because I'm leaving."

"Oh-My-God. That's awful!"

"Yeah."

I'm slowly opening the box and sitting inside is a forest green worn looking jacket and a smaller box.

"What?" Aimee asks me.

"His favorite jacket. I love it. I would always steal it!" I answer with a laugh.

"Well open the little one!" I do and there's a silver, heart shaped locket with the inscription "You'll always be my thunder. - love Ulrich" on the front. When I open it there's a picture of me and him that perfect day Xana was destroyed, apparently Odd had his camera that day…and the other was the most recent picture of the entire gang outside the factory.

"So cute, but 'thunder'?"

"It's- he wrote a song for me called Thunder. It's complicated."

"Oh."

Aimee and I talked the entire flight to Japan and it ended up we would be neighbors and she had a brother Hiroki's age. She's my best friend now, that's of course not in the gang. I told her this and she said it's the same thing for her.

* * *

**ok. ummm... that's it for this chapter. here's some extra stuffs....**

**(1)--- peter pan's saying "never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting" fu a cut version. **

**Aimee- French for 'Beloved friend' **

**Clemence- French for 'Mercy' **

**Yasuo- Japenese for 'peaceful one' **

**i got the names from .com **

**so 'till next time (which hopefully won't be that long! again SOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!) **


	3. Chapter 3

5 years later, Yumi's P.O.V

Aimee and I attended the same high school for senior year and we both went to Kyoto University. I majored in photography, and she in literature. Now we decided to return to France, our brothers will follow once they graduate.

* * *

And now, we're stepping off the plane. As soon as we get outside, we're screaming, happy to be back. Over the years, I've never stepped outside without the green jacket and heart shaped locket. So, naturally, I have them on now. So Aimee and I walk around for a while after dropping our things off at her aunts. Who was nice enough to let stay with her. When we pass Kadic I freeze and just stare at it until Aimee drags me away. Right now we're sitting in a small, new café sitting next to a group of teenage girls.

The blonde one starts talking "I think Theo is just plain H-O-T hot!"

"Nuh-Uh! William's waaaaaay hotter!" the brunette disagrees

"Are you blind! Ulrich is def the hottest." the redhead states.

"AGREED!" the other two say

I look at Aimee. She's looking at me with a kinda pitying look. I turn away and toward the girls.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about? I used to have friends by those names." They look at me like I'm crazy.

The redhead tells me, "HELLO! Where have you been?! They're only the best band on the entire planet! Anywaaays, they're called Xanafied." And I fall off the chair. Aimee helps up and when I am it's like I'm in a trance.

"Ulrich Stern; Lead singer and guitarist mainly acoustic. Born in Germany, entire school career at Kadic Acadamy. When's their next concert here?"

"Ummmm… next week."

"Thank you." I say as calmly as possible and clutch my necklace, "I'm Yumi Ishiyama by the way."

(A/N this is the order. Redhead, brunette, blonde.)

"Amy."

"Anna."

"Ashley."

Aimee starts talking to me, "Yumi, do you…?"

"YES, Now come on!" and I pull her away.

* * *

The next week, we are at he concert and have backstage passes. So we're standing in the crowd with those three girls behind us, Aimee asks, "You sure you're okay yumi? It's been five years since you've seen Ulrich…"

"I'm fine, Aimee. After all he did say 'you'll always be my thunder' didn't he?" I show her my locket. I hear three loud 'whats?!' from behind us. I turn around and Amy says, "What do you mean he said that!? You didn't even know who he was!" I say,

"I just wasn't sure if it was him. Does this look like him?" and I take my locket off, Ashley see's the inscription and gasps as I open it and show them the pictures. I hear a three way "O.M.G!" I nod and say,

"I can probably let you meet them. Just stick close, alright?" they nod, speechless.

The concert goes on, and we've made our way to the second row an Ulrich turns to mouth something to the guys and goes backstage. Now Odd, Theo, and Will all go to the front of the stage.

"All right everyone, we're going to play our first song in memory of two things that are very important and close to our hearts." Theo tells everyone.

"Especially Ulrich!" Will, always joking.

Odd shakes his head and says, "Ulrich just went backstage to get something, he'll be right back." and, sure enough, Ulrich comes back with his acoustic guitar and sits on a stool in the middle of the stage while everyone else goes to their spots.

"Okay everyone. This song I wrote for someone very special to me. My first real friend, my first girlfriend, Yumi. She had to move to Japan when we were seventeen and starting to date the summer before senior year. She is the only girl I've ever loved and this song says it all. Where ever you are now Yumes, never say goodbye, never forget, and I love you."

Ashley looks at me and says, "Omg, you really weren't kidding." I ignore her and whisper, "I love you too, Ulrich." he starts to play, and after a while sings.

"Today is a winding road

Taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Today in the blink of an eye

I'm holding on to something and I don't know why I tried

I tried to read between the lines

I tried to look you in your eyes

I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't ever wanna love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder"

By now I'm shaking and I can't take my eyes off him, clutching my locket has her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Today is a winding road

Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa

Today I'm on my own

I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know

And now I'm itching for the tall grass

And longing for the breeze

I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe

I gotta find a way out

Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't ever wanna love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope

I'm wrapped up in vines

I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time

Strike me down with lightning

Let me feel you in my veins

I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road

Taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't ever wanna love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Oh baby bring on the pain

And listen to the thunder"

After he finishes the last note they all say a few things, bow, and go backstage.

Aimee starts yelling at me "Yumi! Come ON!" I look at the three girls next to me and we all go running.


	4. Chapter 4

Ulrich P.O.V

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE FAKE!?!?"

I look at Odd, Theo, and Will, and choke out "Tha-that sounded like Y-Yumi." They look back at me and in a split second, we all go running towards the voice.

The security guard says, "I'm sorry but-" we just ran up to stand next to the guard. There are five girls standing there. One looks around my age, with shoulder length black hair, jet black eyes, a knee length black dress, black ankle boots, a forest green jacket, anf a silver heart shaped locket.

Theo, confused, says "That's Ulrich's jacket, he only has one, and he gave it to one person and she's in Japan." Odd and Will look like, well, deer caught in headlights.

Wow, "Yumes?"

She's crying and trying to run to me but the guard won't let her. So, I start a big commotion by screaming at the guard, "LET HER IN!!!!!!!!" and I push him aside and take her shoulders.

"Yumi, is that you?"

She can't speak, she's so choked up, so she picks up the locket around her neck to show me. I blink and read. " 'You'll always be my thunder. - love Ulrich.' It really is you Yumi!"

I wrap my arms around her waste, pick her up, and kiss her. Odd, Theo, and Will are catcalling and yelling stupid things. We just ignore them and run outside. It starts raining as soon as we walk out.

"It's always storming, huh Yumes?"

"Yeah."

Now I hear a voice yelling my name, it's our manager.

"Ulrich! Get back here! You guys have an encour to do!"

"I. Don't. Care! I finally have her back! I'm not letting go anytime soon!"

Cursing under his breathe he replies "Fine! Then bring the girl with you! Just get your butt up on that stage!"

Yumi's P.O.V

Ulrich grabs my hand tight and pulls me toward the stage smiling so big it's surprising his face didn't split in two.

We're back together again. And I can't wait to see what the world has in store for us next.

* * *

And it's finished! My longest story, only four chapters, and this is barely a chapter but it's finished! And it took half a year…sorry to all those who had to wait so long, thanks to those who reviewd, and put me or 'Thunder' on favorites, and thanks for all those who stuck with me, and put up with waiting for my laziness! i'm thinking about a sequel, don't know if it will happen, but i guess if at least two or three poeple want one i'll start working on it.


End file.
